Display systems are widely utilized for communicating various kinds of information in a variety of environments, e.g. a vehicle and a building. These display systems typically are positioned within locations that allow for efficient use of the surrounding area.
For example, an aircraft can have a variety of gauges integrated within an instrument panel of the cockpit for the purpose of positioning those gauges beyond a space typically utilized for another function. Specifically, the integration of the gauges within the instrument panel can allow a pilot to freely operate the steering tiller of the aircraft without interference from the gauges. Moreover, in this position, the gauges typically do not obstruct the pilot's field of view, hinder the crew members' access to their oxygen masks, or delay the crew members in exiting the aircraft.
Unfortunately, the typical locations in which the display systems are mounted can lack sufficient space or be inadequately shaped for receiving an additional display system. As a result, the display system may be omitted from the environment thereby eliminating the information that could be otherwise provided by the display system.
Therefore, a need exists for a display system that is integrated within a windowsill of a vehicle or a building so as to provide various kinds of information and allow for efficient use of the area surrounding the window structure.